magictreehousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill was an actor in Star Wars, Scooby Doo, and his latest trilogy, Magic Tree House voicing Teddy, an 18-year-old teenager sorcerer. Career Hamill's early career included voicing the character Corey Anders on the Saturday morning cartoon Jeannie by Hanna-Barbera Productions. He also portrayed the oldest son David on the pilot episode of Eight Is Enough, though the role was later performed by Grant Goodeve. He acted in TV series such as The Texas Wheelers, General Hospital, The Partridge Family, and One Day At A Time. One of his earliest movies was the made-for-TV film The City. In 1977, Hamill starred as Luke Skywalker in George Lucas' epic space opera Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The film was an enormous, unexpected success and made a huge impact on the film industry. Hamill also appeared in The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) and later starred in the successful Star Wars sequels The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and Return of the Jedi (1983). For his portrayal of Luke Skywalker, Hamill was twice honored with the Saturn Award for Best Actor (given by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films), for his performance in both sequels. The actor also reprised the role for the radio dramatizations of both Star Wars and The Empire Strikes Back, but did not participate in the Return of the Jedi radio drama due to budgetary concerns.[citation needed] Lucas was rumored to have asked Hamill to reprise the role of Luke Skywalker in a ''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy as an Obi-Wan Kenobi-type character who passes the torch to the next generation of Jedi Knights. Lucas later dismissed it as nothing more than an off-hand comment.2 Reprints of Joseph Campbell's The Hero with a Thousand Faces (which influenced Lucas as he was developing the films) issued after the release of Star Wars in 1977 used the image of Hamill as Luke Skywalker on the cover.3 Car crash and before death ﻿On January 11, 1977, one day before he was set to shoot one of the final scenes needed for Star Wars, Hamill was in a car accident in which he fractured his nose and left cheekbone.4 According to Star Wars producer Gary Kurtz, Hamill was in surgery from 9 AM until 4 PM. As a result of the accident, a double was used for the land speeder pickup shots. Film-o-graphy Features *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) as Luke Skywalker *''Corvette Summer'' (1978) *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) as Luke Skywalker *''Sam Fuller and the Big Red One'' (1979) (documentary) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) as Luke Skywalker *''The Big Red One'' (1980) *''The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia'' (1981) *''Britannia Hospital'' (1982) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983) as Luke Skywalker *''Slipstream'' (1989) *''Fall of the Eagles'' (1989) *''Midnight Ride'' (1990) *''The Guyver'' (1991) *''Black Magic Woman'' (1991) *''Earth Angel'' (1991) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) as Lt. Jennings *''Time Runner'' (1993) *''Silk Degrees'' (1994) *''The Raffle'' (1994) *''Village of the Damned'' (1995) *''Laserhawk'' (1997) *''Hamilton'' (1998) *''Watchers Reborn'' (1998) *''Walking Across Egypt'' (1999) *''Thank You, Good Night'' (2001) *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (2001) as Cocknocker / Himself *''Reeseville'' (2003) *''Comic Book: The Movie'' (2004) (also director) *''Repetition'' (2005) *''Minkow'' (2011) as Robert Minkow *''Sushi girl'' (2011) as Crow *''Robotech'' (2012) *Magic Tree House (every year daily, voiceover) edit] Voice work *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Episode: Mystery of Haunted Island (1973) as Announcer *''The Simpsons'' *''Jeannie (TV series)'' (1973) as Corey Anders *''Wizards'' (1977) Sean *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) as the Mayor of Pejite *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) as Muska (1998 English dub) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) as The Joker *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) as The Joker *''Spiderman: The Animated Series'' (1994) as Hobgoblin *''Mina and the Count'' (1995) as The Count *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997) as The Joker *''The Simpsons'' (1998) as Himself and Leavelle one episode *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) as Snakebite Scruggs *''Gen¹³'' (1999) as Matthew "Threshold" Callahan *''Wing Commander'' (1999) as Merlin (AI of Christopher Blair's Rapier fighter) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999) as Buzz Buzzard *''Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) as The Joker *''Icewind Dale (HOW expansion)'' (2001) as a selectable voiceset *''Time Squad'' (2001) as Larry 3000 *''Earth Day'' (2001) (short subject) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Grandia Xtreme'' (2002) as Colonel Kroitz *''Birds of Prey'' (2002) as The Joker *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2002) as Captain Stickybeard *''Aero-Troopers: The Nemeclous Crusade'' (2003) as the voice of Older Joshua *''Dark Chronicle (2003) as Griffon'' *''Family Guy'' (2003) as Luke Skywalker *''The Wrong Coast (2003) as Jameson Burkwright'' *''Stripperella'' (2003) as Dr. Caesarian *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005) as Fire Lord Ozai and other voices *''Danger Rangers (2005) as Burt'' *''Robot Chicken'' (2005–present)(voice) as Himself, Harrison Ford, Luke Skywalker, The Joker, other voices *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005) as Bud *''Thru the Moebius Strip'' (2005) *''Ultimate Avengers 2'' (2006) *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles'' (2006) *''Metalocalypse'' (2006) as Senator Stampingston, Mr. Selatcia, Jean-Pierre and others *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007) voice of Undergrowth *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007) *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars'' (2007)(TV special) as Luke Skywalker *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2007) (voice) (direct-to-DVD) as the Hanukkah Zombie *''Tasty Time With ZeFronk'' (2008) *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' (2008) as Malefor *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2009) as Red Skull, Chthon, Forge *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection'' (2009) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010) as The Spectre *''Darksiders'' (2010) as The Watcher *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' (2010) as Alighiero *''Generator Rex'' (2010) as Quarry *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010) as Klaw *''Regular Show'' (2010) as Skips and Additional Voices *''Hero Factory TV Show''' (2010) as Von Nebula/Von Ness *''Zevo-3 TV Show ' (2010) as Dr. Stankfoot *Star Wars IV,V,VI ' (1977- 1983) as Luke Skywalker *The Incredible Hulk'' as the Gargoyle edit] TV shows *''The Partridge Family'' Episode: Old Scrapmouth (1971) as Jerry *''Night Gallery'' Episode: There Aren't Any More McBanes (1972) (messenger boy) *''Petrocelli'' 2 Episodes: The Gamblers (1975) - The Outsiders (1975) *''The Muppet Show'' Himself/Luke Skywalker (1980) *''The Flash (TV series)'' The Trickster (1990) *''3rd Rock from the Sun (TV series)'' Episode: Fifteen Minutes of Dick (1995) as himself *''The Outer Limits'' Episode: Mind over Matter (1996) (Dr. Sam Stein) *''Space Cases'' (1996) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) (himself) *''Just Shoot Me!'' Episode: "The List" (1998) (Himself) *''Son of the Beach'' (2000) as a Cult Leader *''Regular Show'' (2010) voices Skips edit] Video games *''Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger'' (1994) as Colonel Christopher Blair *''Full Throttle'' (1995) as Adrian Ripburger *''Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom'' (1995) as Colonel Christopher Blair *''Wing Commander: Prophecy'' (1997) as Commodore Christopher Blair *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' (2002) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (2002) as Py-Ro *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' (2003) (voice) Wolverine *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' (2008) as the dark master (or male for). *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' (2008) as the Znu *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2009) as The Joker *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' as Master Eraqus (2010) (voice) 11 *''Darksiders'' (2010) as The Watcher *''DC Universe Online'' (2011) as The Joker *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) as The Joker *''F.E.A.R. 3'' (2011) as Michael Beckett edit] Short subjects *''Earth Day'' (2001) (voice) *''Baxter and Bananas'' (2002) (voice) *''Burl's'' (2003) (narrator) *''Wolf Tracer's Dinosaur Island'' (2004) (voice) *''Batman: New Times'' (2005) (voice) *Todd Wainio in World War Z (2006) ﻿